


Crazy Crack#1

by dreamweavebeliever



Series: Crazy Crack Fics [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamweavebeliever/pseuds/dreamweavebeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles waits for Oz to wake after a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Crack#1

The crash alone would have killed anyone else. It was only due to the fact that one of the passengers had worked as a nurse that he ended up in the hospital and not in the mortuary. They had found him, gotten him through the worst without much delay, and now he lay healing slowly in a hospital bed. Giles would have never imagined, looking back all those years ago, that the two of them would have become so deeply intertwined. Oz, the most courageous tenacious young man... Smiling, Giles caressed Oz’s hand as he spoke softly to him. “Please wake up, Luv.” The older man’s voice was rough from lack of sleep. 

Giles was just about to let go when he felt Oz’s fingers stirring against his. The young man was squeezing back, and then his eyes were fluttering for a moment before calming again. Giles knew it was only a matter of time. 

Four more days had passed before Oz had woken and actually stayed awake for any length of time. Cognizant, he studied Giles - giving the older and very much relieved man a chance to take in the jewel- blue eyes. It had been far too long. 

“Hey,” Oz said softly. He was never a loud man, but now his voice barely topped a whisper. The hurt Giles felt upon hearing his lover sound so weak was nothing compared to that of losing him. Oz had become the light and warmth in his cold, empty world. Oz... was everything to him now.   
“Hello, Luv,” Giles said, lifting Oz’s hand to his lips, kissing the back gently with infinite care. 

“You must be thirsty. Let me get you something,” he continued, and when Oz nodded his head, he rose to fetch ice chips, which were safer than water for a patient like Oz. The younger man’s eyes had an odd distance to them and Giles wondered if he was still confused about what had happened. Giles watched Oz with obvious love in his eyes. The first moments were awkward – Oz wasn’t sure how to feel about Giles ‘feeding’ him, but he was far too weak to do it himself. And so the young wolf allowed Giles to give him ice chips until his mouth and throat no longer felt like it was coated in sand.

For a few moments, after Oz had taken as many ice chips as he’d wanted, Giles’ hand lingered near Oz’s mouth. The older man found himself slowly caressing his love’s lips until Oz reached up and took hold of Giles’s hand. He looked at it for a long moment before he spoke. “ So … uhh Since we seem to be … Partners? I’m kind of hoping you can tell me who I am because … I don’t seem to remember anything.” 

Giles felt the shock settle into his bones as he looked at Oz. There was a calmness radiating from the younger man, though it was obvious he had a few question for Giles – perhaps about their relationship? Though, he truly hadn’t reacted badly to Giles affections. That was such an Oz thing to do. Giles knew that, despite this new challenge now standing like a yawning gulf before them, they could overcome it. 

“Of...of course, Luv. I’ll... I’ll tell you everything you want to know ….” He said, and the sincerity in his voice was unmistakable. 

Oz simply smiled and nodded, closing his eyes and squeezing Giles fingers. Giles knew well that small, gentle smile he wore, and his heart sped as Oz said just one more word before drifting back to sleep. 

“Cool.”


End file.
